Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an intelligent noise monitoring device and a noise monitoring method using the same, and more particularly, to an intelligent noise monitoring device and a noise monitoring method using the same capable of measuring noise of a targeted location in real time and comparing and analyzing the measured noise with a reference value to determine abnormal noise for itself.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, noise and vibration are generated in a factory, a construction site, a road, a railroad, vehicles, and the like. Therefore, an allowable exhaust standard for noise and vibration is defined to prevent damages which may occur due to the noise and vibration which occur above a threshold level.
A regulation standard of living noise is different depending on a usage of locations such as a residential district, a commercial district, a semi-industrial district, a general industrial district, and a location other than a residence in a settlement district.
Facilities of factories, and the like which are positioned in the semi-industrial district or the general industrial district should be managed to keep the occurrence of noise and vibration below the defined regulation standard. Until now, an operator carries a noise meter one by one to measure noise and wanders a targeted location to measure noise or as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0082304, noise is measured by a noise meter which is fixedly installed in a specific place.
However, the facilities of factories are constructed on various scales from a small size to a large size and are provided with various machines which act as a generation source of noise. The machines do not always generate the same level of noise but may generate a small level of noise and a large level of noise in response to surrounding environment, an operation state, or the like and may generate an abnormally large level of noise.
However, the fixedly installed noise meter or the noise meter carried by the operator may not immediately cope with the occurrence of abnormal noise and have difficulty of monitoring noise in real time.